Klaine OST
by Roedeer
Summary: Také vám někdy připadá, že život připomíná film točený podle jakéhosi scénáře a ke každé události nebo období by se měl vázat určitý hudební doprovod? Tak tohle je klipovitý příběh jednoho vztahu přímo se svým soundtrackem.


**Klaine OST**

Také vám někdy připadá, že život připomíná film točený podle jakéhosi scénáře a ke každé události nebo období by se měl vázat určitý hudební doprovod? Tak tohle je klipovitý příběh jednoho vztahu přímo se svým soundtrackem.

Poznámka: Vybrané písně rozhodně nemají příběh doprovázet jen textem. Někdy mi jde naopak spíš o náladu a atmosféru celého songu a na text se neohlížím vůbec. Každá z písní určitě stojí za poslech a doufám, že vám jejich volba k danému kousku textu bude aspoň trochu „sedět". Doporučuji poslouchat přímo při čtení (odkaz na youtube najdete na začátku každé části).

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Cure – Friday, I'm in Love<strong>

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=wa2nLEhUcZ0

Blaine a Kurt jsou pořád spolu, celé jaro, celé léto, neoddělitelní jako pravá a levá komora srdce. Jejich rodiče trochu nevěřícně kroutí hlavou, trochu protáčejí oči, ale vzpomínají si, že i oni v dobách první lásky bývali takoví. Jejich nezadaní přátelé trochu závidí, ale nechtějí to přiznat.

Hodlají si užít zamilovanost plnými doušky. Kupují jeden druhému dárky, každý den si volají a svěřují si svá nejintimnější tajemství. Blaine se cítí jako v nebi – nikdy nic podobného nedělal a nezažil, a má pocit, že se dočista zbláznil. Někdy znenadání přijede z Westerville do Limy a překvapí Kurta u něj doma zcela nepřipraveného. Jednou přinese puget květin, jindy se jako opice vyšplhá po stromě u Kurtova okna a na skleněnou tabulku vyťuká bříšky prstů melodii nějaké milostné písně. Je to lepší než formulka "Smím dál?".

Je mu sedmnáct. Zapalují se mu lýtka a na podobné výstřelky má nárok.

Kurt každou chvíli zpívá svou novou oblíbenou píseň: _"I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care __'__bout you, it's Friday – I'm in love!_". A když je pátek, poslední sloku téměř vyřvává z plných plic, obvykle přitom lítá po domě, od svého šatníků do kuchyně a zpět, stokrát se převléká a chodí se předvádět Carole, která každou jeho módní kreaci pochvalně okomentuje, ale jemu to nestačí, protože je pátek!, je zamilovaný, čeká ho dokonalé rande a on musí vypadat perfektně. Burta z toho trochu bolí srdce. Jeho malý chlapeček mu prokluzuje mezi prsty, vydává se do světa. Někdy se na něj pokouší dívat očima Blainea, ale neúspěšně, pořád vidí jen dítě, kterému ještě nedávno foukal rozbité kolínko.

Blaine zatím vidí nejpěknějšího kluka pod sluncem; vidí obličej, který by mohl prorazit v Hollywoodu, vidí bílý krk, na kterém by mohl udělat slušivý náhrdelník fialových cucfleků, pevné klučičí paže (byť je Kurt na Blaineův vkus až moc často schovává pod dlouhými rukávy), dlouhé panteří nohy a kulatý zadek, o kterém se mu – ač to nerad přiznává – zdává každou noc.

Ale je mu sedmnáct, navíc je pátek a on je zamilovaný a zapalují se mu lýtka. A to ho omlouvá.

**2. Bob Dylan – I Want You**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=-iBLMZjltu4

Mají dvojité štěstí. Nejen, že se dostanou na stejnou univerzitu, ale na koleji dokonce bydlí ve stejném pokoji. Využívají příležitosti a milují se každý večer, jako by nikdy nemělo přijít další ráno. Jsou jeden druhým úplně nasáklí, půjčují si oblečení a sousedé na patře, kteří ještě nepochopili, že Blaine je ten tmavý a kudrnatý a Kurt ten, co legračně mluví, si je často pletou. Někdy i profesoři, protože Kurt mnohdy píše Blainovy eseje, někdy píše za Blaina jeho testy, a naopak.

Oba si přivydělávají. Kurt je sice jen prodavačem v hračkářství, ale Blaine má skvělý džob v advokátní kanceláři a Kurt může být právem pyšný. Ani mezi hračkami to není špatné. Má rád děti a přemýšlí, jestli někdy bude mít vlastní. Ta myšlenka se mu líbí.

Úspěšně odstátnicují. Na předávání diplomů, když je Kurt donucen vzít si na sebe ten hrozný plášť a čepec a prokleje kvůli tomu celé ráno, přijedou Hummelovi i Andersonovi. Kurt si poprvé všimne, že jeho táta objímá Blainea jako vlastního.

Za našetřené peníze si Blaine koupí auto a ne jen tak ledajaké – kabriolet. Leží před nimi další léto a končí blažené období univerzity. Potřebují se vystěhovat z koleje a loučení je bolí. Oslavují společně s ostatními chlapci a dívkami (některé se během té poslední noci pokoušejí Blainea svést, protože co kdyby náhodou), ale nezdrží se dlouho a neopijí se moc, mají ještě jiný večerní program. Na druhý den se začnou stěhovat v Blainově kabrioletu, který je starý a rudý a trochu oprýskaný, ale Blaine ho miluje a Kurt zase miluje Blainea, takže mu odpustí každou pošetilost, i ten kabriolet, ač ho považuje za hloupou klukovinu. Ale někdy s tím kabrioletem zpomalí na silnici uprostřed Ohia sužovaného horkým létem, zajedou na polní cestu, zaběhnou do moře žlutých klasů a milují se jen kus od asfaltky, zatímco kolem projíždějí auta a z toho jejich jim k tomu vyhrává Bob Dylan. Kurt má zadek poškrábaný od hliněných hrudek a zpřelámaných klasů a Blaine kolena rozedřená do krve, celé je to pošetilý nápad, ale zrovna takovéhle Kurt zbožňuje, i když mu pak v autě citlivka Blaine při dezinfikování kolen brečí bolestí.

Celé léto se probírají záplavami inzerátů a hledají pronájem ve svém vysněném městě. Zatím ale bydlí u Hummelových, kde se tísní nejen s rodiči, ale také s Rachel a Finnem, který se tváří, že nikdy nechce opustit rodinné hnízdo a maminčinu kuchyni. Kurt a Blaine pořád souloží jako šílení v Kurtově pokojíku v patře, Blaine má rty rozkousané do krve a Kurt si večer co večer tiskne přes hlavu polštář, protože rodiče nesmějí o ničem vědět, Burt je v tomhle ohledu stále ještě nevyzpytatelný. Ale je to silnější než oni a jak zpívá Bob Dylan – _chci tě, zlato, strašně tě chci!_

**3. The Killers – Where the White Boys Dance**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=sYOjRxhfp10

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsme to udělali – že jsme to DOKÁZALI!"

Zájmeno MY poletuje ve vzduchu každou chvíli. Kurt ho používá jako mantru – my, my, my, aneb také Kurt a Blaine, aka Klaine, jak si je pojmenovali sboristé ještě kdysi na střední škole. Blaine vidí New York poprvé a když jedou autobusem z letiště ke svému novému bydlišti, mapu v ruce, nemůže se vynadívat. Kurt vedle něj v úžasu otevírá a zavírá ústa jako ryba na souši. Tisknou si ruce. V New Yorku to nikoho nepohorší.

"Tak nás tu máš, ty nejlepší město světa!"

Jejich nový domov vypadá trochu jinak – hůř – než na fotkách, ale Blaine plně spoléhá na Kurtův vkus a zálibu v renovování a dekorování. Už teď ví, že brzy budou mít skvostné hnízdečko lásky.

Žití v New Yorku je pomalu mění. Daleko od rodičů se oba dva mění v plně dospělé muže, začínají mít každodenní starosti, díky bohu se jim vyhýbají existenční problémy. Kurt někdy nad hrnkem kávy přemýšlí o tom, jak by chtěl být zase bezstarostný. Blaine nastupuje do advokátní společnosti, u níž byl na stáži. Nemá kvůli tomu moc času věnovat se zpívání a hudbě a trochu to bolí. Zato Kurt je jako u vytržení – obráží jeden konkurz za druhým a neúspěch ho nikdy nezpomalí. Je ve svém živlu, chodí zpívat do divadel a když přijde domů, oči navrch hlavy, vypráví Blaineovi o všem, co ten den viděl a zažil. Je nadšený z kulis, z kostýmů, z herců, z toho, že se setkává s váženými režiséry a skladateli. New York jako by mu pod domovní rohoží nechal na uvítanou malý klíček k jeho snu.

Netrvá dlouho a oběma připadá, že se v New Yorku už narodili, teritorium bloků nejbližších jejich ulici zvládají projít o poslepu. Našli si novou oblíbenou kavárnu a restauraci, do které chodí večeřet alespoň jednou týdně, protože Blaine je rád gentlemanem a kdyby nemohl Kurta každý pátek vyvést ven na jídlo, skleničku nebo kávu, necítil by se své kůži. Navíc má pocit ohrožení. V Limě byl bez konkurence, ale New York je jako džungle plná šelem, všechny připravené urvat si z jeho Kurta kus čerstvého masíčka přímo od kosti. Kurt bez debat potřebuje ochranu svého prince na bílém koni.

"Miluju tě," opakuje Blaine Kurtovi každý den jako čarovné zaklínadlo.

**4. David Bowie – Lady Stardust**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=FdpcYzlcP38

Trvá to rok, než Kurta obsadí do prvního muzikálu. Ten rok je trochu dlouhý; Kurt už je unavený a občas fňuká, Blaine je také unavený, protože je oba dva živí, často pracuje na přesčasy a potřebuje si odpočinout. Ale zadostiučinění prvního vystoupení stojí za to. Na tu slávu se přijedou podívat i Burt s Carole a Mercedes s Rachel. Blaine sedí v hledišti celý zařezaný – tak moc Kurtovi drží palce, že je úplně bledý a ledově se potí.

A pak, když se Kurt poprvé objeví na jevišti, až v druhé polovině muzikálu, a odzpívá svou malou roli, všichni jeho blízcí se jednohlasně rozeštkají. Do konce hry ho pak pozorují už jen s úžasem a obdivem. Jeho čísla jsou dynamická, plná pohybu, občas, když vyběhne do popředí jeviště, doslova zazáří, bez dohad ze sebe vydává stoprocentní výkon, zpívá čistě bez chybičky a zádrhelu. Je vidět, jak tvrdě na sobě dřel – Blaine si dokonce poprvé všímá, že Kurt o čtyři, pět kilo zhubnul a jeho ramena, paže a záda mají mnohem hranatější kontury. Přemýšlí, jestli takhle začíná cesta ke hvězdám a poprvé v sobě pocítí bodnutí malého ostnu žárlivosti.

Dva Hummelovi, jeden Anderson, jedna Jones a jedna Berry se hned po představení nahrnou do malé šatny, která páchne lakem na vlasy a deodoranty. Kurt je olepený potem a zalyká se smíchem a drobnými, šťastnými slzami. Nejdřív ho obejmou dívky, protože je to jejich Kurtsie, s nímž si tohle všechno vysnily. Blaine je od něj musí odtrhávat, aby se dostalo také na ostatní. Každý si teď chce na Kurta sáhnout jako na posvátnou figurku přinášející štěstí.

Blaine proto někdy přemýšlí, jestli si i někdo jiný chce sáhnout. Začíná z něj být nepříjemný, podezřívavý chlápek, který už Kurtova představení nenavštěvuje pro pohled na svého talentovaného partnera – místo toho pečlivě zkoumá jeho interakci s ostatními herci, sleduje ruce a pohyby, jak se masa zpěváků a tanečníků vlní, Kurtovy ruce na bocích mladičké herečky a bradu anonymního komparsisty, kterak se tiskne ke Kurtovu rameni a křivce krku. Vypadá to nevinně, ale jeden nikdy neví.

Marnivý lesk šoubyznysu a muzikálů Kurta brzy nadobro pohltí. Chutnají mu lichotky od kolegů i obecenstva, už není cesty zpět. Nedovede si představit, že by dělal něco jiného, Broadway je opojná. Pravidelně to líčí Rachel do telefonu a Blaineovi do ucha. Bolí to. Kurt má nový středobod vesmíru.

**5. Frankie Goes to Hollywood – The Power of Love**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=iPWuLSzDWnI

Blaine slaví narozeniny. Uvědomí si to hned po probuzení – lůžko vedle něj je prázdné, Kurt nikdy nevstává takhle brzy a teď navíc v kuchyni smaží lívance, takže musí být nějaký výjimečný den. Lívanců na talíři, který přinese přímo do postele, je přesně pětadvacet. Pochybuje, že takové množství vůbec může sníst a trochu ho znepokojuje, že už se dožil čtvrtstoletí. Po snídani Kurt pod peřinou polyká jeho mužství. Není o čem pochybovat – dnes se opozdí s příchodem do práce a je mu to upřímně jedno.

Oslava pokračuje i večer. Kurt přináší dárek, očividně nijak nešetřil, protože je to obrovská krabice v drahém papíru skrývající netušené tajemství. Blaine je dost napjatý, protože Kurt je nepředvídatelný. Může to být kus nějakého skládacího nábytku stejně jako živý mýval v kleci. Nakonec ho dárek překvapí ještě víc, rozhodně pozitivně. Drží v rukou nádhernou dřevěnou akustickou kytaru, jíž neviděl už roky.

"Vzpomněl jsem si, že na Daltonu jsi hrával rád," komentuje to Kurt.

A abysme nezapomněli, Blaine má také připravený jeden dárek. Kytara se k tomu náramně hodí. Naposledy zpíval... nevzpomene si kdy, ale taková činnost se nezapomíná, stejně jako jízda na kole. Ale nejprve požádá Kurta o ruku.

Vybral perfektní prsten – ostatně zná Kurta už sedm let a netrefit se mu do vkusu by mělo být trestné. Kurt se, přesně podle očekávání, dlouho nerozmýšlí. Pak Blaine zazpívá starý kýčovitý hit_ The Power of Love_ a má pocit, že se jeho snoubenec na gauči v jejich malém obýváčku roztéká blahem jako kopeček zmrzliny.

Na konci dne, když Kurt konečně spí utahán vší tou láskou, si Blaine uvědomí, že z toho romantického gesta nemá žádné uspokojení. Psovi by nasadil obojek se známkou s vyraženou adresou majitele, Kurtovi dal prstýnek. Ale pes se zatoulá i s obojkem. Ví, že zásnubní prstýnek nic neznamená. Potřebuje k němu ještě řetěz.

**6. The Velvet Underground – Venus in Furs**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=HeOLR2xOHSA

Kurta po nocích budí neklidné sny. Často vstává z postele a neslyšně přechází po bytě a snaží se Blaineův nezájem o jeho tělo a intimnosti odůvodnit únavou a stresem z práce. Ví, že toho jeho snoubenec má hodně. Pohled na krásný prsten, který už tři měsíce nosí, ho vždycky trochu obměkčí. Ale přesto v něm přežívá neuspokojení a vzrůstá nejistota, protože si marně snaží vybavit poslední milování. Když bývá po ránech sám, uchyluje se k rychlé, povrchní autoerotice jako to dělával, když mu bylo šestnáct a ještě neměl přítele, jenže čím starší je, tím méně ho to uspokojuje. Zvlášť když Blaine lehává na dosah ruky, pod peřinou nahý a... netečný.

Ze začátku ho to jen mrzí. Po měsíci už si zoufá. Po dvou měsících atmosféra doma houstne a Kurt se ze všech sil snaží nevybouchnout. Blaine chodí z práce psychicky vyčerpaný a když už se oba partneři doma potkají, neobtěžuje se ani s polibkem na přivítanou. Kurt se tváří, že všechny jeho faux pas přehlíží. Když může, namasíruje příteli ramena, udělá Blaineovu oblíbenou večeři nebo mu cestou z divadla koupí nějakou dobrotu. Skutečný důvod, proč tohle vše dělá je, že nemůže z hlavy dostat vzpomínku na to, jak mu Cedric z muzikálu přímočaře nabídl sex.

Ach ano, Cedric. Je vysoký, jeho tělo vypadá elegantně jako tělo mladého statného jelena a má jakési anglické vzezření. Jednou ho Kurt po představení zahlédne ve sprchách (určitě nechal dveře otevřené schválně) a vidí víc než jeho svalnatá ramena a lýtka. Okamžitě si představí, že drží jeho penis v ruce a ještě než stihne zahanbeně pohlédnout stranou, přidají se k tomu výjevu Cedricovy polibky, ruce, animální tahání za vlasy. Kurt odjíždí domů. V metru je jako ve skleníku, mezi stěnou lidských těl se silně potí a zase si nechtíc představuje naléhavou, upocenou soulož s Cedricem. A jelikož tu myšlenku nedovede po příjezdu domů vyhnat z hlavy, a dokonce ani další den nebo po týdnu, slovo dá slovo a nakonec se Cedricem nechá pozvat na skleničku. Oba dva už ale dopředu vědí, že z toho bude víc, určitě ne láska, ale vzrušující nevěra rozhodně.

Ze začátku Kurt myslí na Blainea, ale jako by mu Cedric četl myšlenky, vytasí se se svým svérázným lékem ("Za chvíli ti toho tvýho přítele vymrdám z hlavy," šeptá mu do ucha ještě na ulici) a Kurt mu skáče na lep ("Mmm... jo..." odpovídá).

Toho samého večera se od Cedrica dozvídá novinu. Režisér jeho hry s ním počítá i do nového díla, které právě píše. Kurt pospíchá domů; jako první to samozřejmě musí vědět Blaine. Jeho snoubenec se nepatrně odtáhne. Poprvé ho do nosu uhodí nezvyklý, štiplavý pach jiného muže. Veškeré nadšení v něm zkysne, nedovede na Kurtovo jásání vhodně zareagovat a ze společné radosti je tichá domácnost.

**7. Bonnie "Prince" Billy – Cursed Sleep**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=UBJ4ekzclPk

Říká se, že sedmý rok je pro vztah zlomový. Krize nebo zpečetění. Kurt neví, jestli tomu věřit, ale rázně utíná románek s Cedricem; stejně se z něj po prvotním nadšení stává nudný milenec. Hodlá se plně věnovat Blaineovi, zahltit ho svou láskou, jako by to snad nějak mohlo zahladit výčitky svědomí. Poprvé za celou dobu pochopí, že Blaine má už dlouho podezření, o němž ale nikdy nemluví. Blaine teď vlastně nemluví skoro vůbec. A když už se ti náhodní spolubydlící Hummel a Anderson dají do řeči, zní to spíš jako rozepře než rozhovor.

Někdy jsou hádky tak hrozné, že z nich Kurt nemůže popadnout dech. Hádky a hned za nimi lítost z vědomého ubližování. Blaine prosí Kurta, aby ho neprovokoval už ani jedním slovem. Ví, že tohle nešťastné období musejí oba nějak překonat, ale taky ví, že to nedokáže, pokud Kurt okamžitě nesklapne. Už to není ten gentleman Blaine, který se mu před sedmi lety dvořil. Proč ho Kurt tak změnil?

Vaří a perou si každý zvlášť, nikdy se nepřevlékají před očima toho druhého. Spí odděleně a Blaine prokáže poslední kus dobré vůle, když nechá Kurta v jejich manželské posteli, zatímco se stěhuje na pohovku do obývacího pokoje. Láme mu to srdce a záda. Po nocích vzpomíná, jaké bylo držet schouleného Kurta ve své náruči. Kdysi dávno to dělával rád.

Kurt se pak přeci jen rozhodne zasáhnout do scénáře a z jeho úst na denní světlo vylétne: "Musím ti něco říct." A začne mluvit o sobě a Cedricovi, jako by to byl příběh někoho jiného. Katarze je chladivá jako pobřežní vánek, ale Blaineův pohled řeže jako nůž. Kurt sice první zvedá nohu přes tíži svého ega a překračuje svou nakynutou hrdost, říká "Promiň mi to", ale ví, že tlačítko rewind už se v jejich vztahu použít nedá. Modlí se, aby v něm i Blaineovi zůstal ještě alespoň jeden čistý list, na který by se dala napsat první věta nového začátku.

Blaineovi se v kapse otevírá pomyslný nůž. Doteď mohl o cizoložství pochybovat – a jak rád pochyboval! Protože slyšet to jako nevratnou pravdu bolí příliš. Seznamte se s panem Andersonem z bytu č. 19, který je tak rozzuřený, že hrozí v každé další chvíli vybuchnout jako netýkavka. Ve svých nejdivočejších fantaziích si představuje, jak rve Kurtovi vlasy z hlavy a fackuje ho do krve.

Ale žádný fyzický trest není tak hrozný prohřešek, jako věznit ve vztahu lásku proti její vůli.

**8. Coldplay – A Rush of Blood to the Head**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=bDsZLZLvdhA

"Netušil jsem, že jsem byl tak hrozný přítel."

Odpověď.

"Čím jsem si to zasloužil? Vážně – protože já se snažil nedělat nikdy nic špatně, Kurte. Snažil jsem se našemu vztahu dávat všechno. Celých sedm let."

Odpověď.

"Ach tak–"

Odpověď.

"–to je ubohé, Kurte."

Odpověď.

Blaine se směje. Upřímně a dost hrozivě, zní to jako klokotání hlubokého jezu. "Nezkoušej na mě, že to bylo nedostatkem pozornosti. Nebo sexu. Protože v tom případě jsi měl přijít jako normální člověk a promluvit si se mnou o tom, a ne jako háravá čubka běhat po městě a skočit po prvním ptákovi, co byl k mání." Už zase se z něj stává někdo jiný.

Odpověď.

"Snad nečekáš, že tě začnu chválit. Je mi z tebe zle. Nevím, jak jsi mohl všechno takhle zničit."

Odpověď.

"Mlč! Prostě – kurva – radši ztichni. Nechci poslouchat ty tvoje sračky, je mi z toho zle. Z tebe. Jdi si brečet k tomu svýmu novými bourákovi."

Ticho. Ale je jedno, že Kurt mlčí. Blaine stejně nevnímá nic z toho, co mu odpovídá.

"A vrať mi můj prstýnek."

"Prosím, ne!"

Blaine natáhne ruku, rozevře dlaň a čeká. Je z něj svobodný muž, má spoustu času.

**9. Edith Piaf – Non, je ne regrette rien**

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=Q3Kvu6Kgp88

Je to Blaine, kdo ustoupí, protože dohady o bydlení už trvají příliš dlouho. Najde si nový byt a během několika dní si odstěhuje všechny své věci. Má pouhý 1+kk a bere jen to nejnutnější. Ani nepotřebuje pomoc. Přesto se odchod neobejde bez proseb a slibů a sepjatých dlaní. Kurt najednou působí jinak, jako by se změnil přímo před očima. Vypadá menší, pokornější, a je téměř slavnostně oblečený, také voní novým parfémem a je čerstvě ostříhaný. Blaine si bolestně uvědomí, že se ho Kurt snaží vábit zpět do hnízda. Možná by se nechal – jen kdyby zítra brzy z rána neměl práci, nemusel jít kvůli tomu co nejdřív spát a v jeho novém bytě na něj nečekala rozestlaná postel.

Je mu dvacet pět a je neuvěřitelně unavený. Chce si jen na chvíli oddechnout. Na ulici si chytne všudypřítomné žluté taxi a zavelí řidiči k novému domovu. Kurt vybíhá za ním říčný pláčem a ponížením, buší na okýnko a taxikář se ptá, jestli má zastavit. "Ne," odpovídá Blaine, "nevšímejte si ho."

Podvečerní New York diktuje průběh představení. Ulice jsou narvané k prasknutí, taxík jede krokem a Kurt nepolevuje a pochoduje vedle něj napěchovanou vozovkou. Dívá se na ně snad celý svět. Blaineovi je neskutečně trapně. Má pocit, jako by držel Kurta za vlasy a máchal mu tvář v loužičce vlastní moči jako se to dělá nevychovaným štěňatům. Jen si dokola opakuje _ať už odejde, ať už prosím odejde. _Namísto toho se automobil a Kurt spolu projdou ještě devět dlouhých bloků.

Taxikář, vyzáblý Ind, se směje "Vy ste mu dal kopačky nebo co?" jako by to byla ta nejlegračnější věc na světě. Má obrovské, křivé zuby.

"Už to tak bude," odpovídá Blaine a vůbec se mu nechce mluvit o soukromém životě, ale aspoň toho chlapíka potěší potvrzením jeho tipu.

Na další křižovatce se nad ním nebesa smilují. Semafor zavelí zelenou, dopravní zácpa jako zázrakem povolí a řidič konečně volně sešlápne plyn. Kurt se dá do běhu za autem, Blaine ho ještě nikdy neviděl sprintovat, ale drží se ze všech sil a dlouho. Nakonec se z Kurta stane jen mizející obraz ve zpětném zrcátku – někdy a někde se přece zastavit musel – a Blaine cítí úlevu. Ničeho nelituje.


End file.
